


Can't Get Enough

by Silver_Wraith



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossdressing, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: Bryce has the perfect gift for his boyfriend on his birthday...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I know, another smut fic. You probably already know what is gonna happen so I'm just gonna let you read it. Enjoy!

“You sure I’m not asking too much from you?” Bryce asked his friend Mike while giving him a cup of coffee. “Because you know, I’d totally understand if you say no.”

The blond just made him an offer he didn't know how to respond to. Mike has been the only one Bryce talked to about his relationship with Ohm. The dates, the arguments, how hard it was to pretend they weren't together to the subscribers and he could be very detailed when he told Mike about his sex life. Not that the other minded hearing about it at all.

“I’m not saying no, just trying to figure out how I was the chosen one for this task.” The shorter one asked, taking a sip of his steaming drink. What the blond required from him was something you don’t hear every day, he was sure some people would die before even being asked to do it.

“Well, me and Ohm were talking the other day and somehow we got into talking about our friends and which ones we found the hottest. He said that after me, you were the one he’d like to fuck the most…” Bryce’s words were clear and as much as Mike didn’t admit it, he had found himself turned on by Ryan several times, but he never wanted to go lusting after his friend’s boyfriend. The oldest of them was just that hot man to imagine when getting off, especially after Bryce shared their intimate moments with him more than once. In fact, Mike could swear the best orgasm he’d experienced was imagining the couple going at it like rabbits, a description that made perfect sense considering who his friend’s lover was.

“That’s flattering, in an extremely disturbing way.” Mike said, nervously taking sips on his coffee. His body agreed to the offer, but his mind was still unsure.

“Does it mean you’ll do it? I think I’ve explained all I had planned and I think you’d be a great birthday gift for him. And I know it sounds super weird and like, as if I’m materializing you, but sometimes I think you don’t realize how sexy you can be, Satt.” Bryce admitted to his friend, who rewarded him with one of his beautiful smiles.

“Ok, I’ll do it. You and Ohm are freaks, you know that?”

“Says the one who agreed to have a threesome with us, so you’re not really a saint." Mike stuck his tongue out at what the other said.

“Well, you’re lucky your man is really hot.”

“You think I don’t know that? Now, let’s get ready before Ohm arrives.”

* * *

Ryan was exhausted. After the party his friends set up for him at a local restaurant, he wanted nothing more than get in bed and cuddle with his boyfriend. The celebration was fun, he just wanted that Bryce and Mike could be there with him, but both said they were sick and they have spent a lot of time together in the past few days that he really believed they could have gotten the same disease. The blond insisted he should go to the party and that he would be fine. As much as Ryan wanted to stay home and take care of his boyfriend, he decided to go and hopefully Bryce would be already feeling better when he was back.

“How was the party?” The blond asked, coming into the living room wearing Ryan’s favorite outfit. Stilettos, thigh high stockings, sequin thong, bow tie, cuffs and bunny ears… All in a bright shade of purple. Bryce wasn’t fond of wearing it because it usually made him clumsy for he still wasn’t used to heels so high and it made him feel cold, especially during the winter. But it was a special day and he could bear it for a night to make his boyfriend feel good.

“I-I… I mean, I…” Ryan tried to come up with an answer but he felt his brain melted at the image while his pants seemed to get tighter with each second that went by. Suddenly, all that exhaustion was gone. He could last a few more hours before blacking out, and that was exactly what he planned on doing. “Wow, I… Uh… You… Good, it was good…”

Bryce giggled when an actual response came out of the brunet’s mouth, before stepping closer to the dumbfounded figure. With his soft touch, he started to unbutton his boyfriend’s shirt while having his face close to the other, especially the lips. He then slid the garment off Ryan’s broad shoulders until it fell onto the floor, next to the shoes and stockings the older one had already kicked off in the heat of the moment.

“You must be tired, Ohm… Let’s take these off too…” Bryce whispered, making sure his mint breath hit the other’s mouth while he moved his hand down to the bulge that was growing inside those pants and the hardness felt great under his palm, making the blond smile at it, before unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans. It fell on the ground, joining the other articles, making Ryan stand in front of his lover with nothing but a pair of white briefs that were clearly tented due to the massive erection underneath the fabric.

“No, I’m not tired at all.” The brunet answered, too excited to fall asleep.

“Well, in that case, come with me. I have a surprise for you.” Bryce then took hold of the other’s hand and guided him to their bedroom. Ryan was so dazed that he was sure he was drooling already for what he was going to do, but he wasn’t aware of what the blond had in store for him. So, when he entered the room and saw Mike, also in a sexy bunny outfit just like Bryce’s, but in black and with a huge red wrap around his torso and that made huge lace on his back while he lied on his stomach and swung his feet in high heels in the air back and forth, Ryan could swear he had never been so hard in his life. “Surprise!”

“Hi, Ohm…” Mike got off the bed and walked closer to the other two, Ryan now feeling extremely short in comparison to the bunny themed boys in high heels. But he wasn’t complaining though. “Aren’t you gonna unwrap your gift?”

Mike turned around so the lace was right in front of his friend, who looked at his lover, who nodded, assuring him it was alright to do so. So, with trembling hands, Ryan reached out for the lace and pulled one end of it until the knot was untied. If he wasn’t so in love with Bryce, he would probably be chasing Mike, for he always found him hot. But now he didn’t have to choose, he had two of the sexiest gamers for his pleasure, and since it was for his birthday, he was going to enjoy it as much as he could.

“There we go.” Mike said once the ribbon was on the floor. He then turned around and leaned in for a kiss with Ryan, who also started leaning forward as well, not caring how obvious he was being with his arousal to the situation. So, it took him by surprise when Mike pushed him back and onto the bed. “No, not yet. Just enjoy the show…”

A thick bead of precum soaked the front of his briefs when he watched Bryce and Mike start to make out furiously right in front of him. So, he just threw the last article of clothing he had on him away and started stroking himself to the blond and the black-haired boy moaning into their kiss and rubbing their crotches together while squeezing each other’s asses.

“Yeah, squeeze that booty, Brycie… Fuck!” Ryan kept on pleasuring himself, watching his boyfriend get a firm hold of Mike’s cheeks and slap them. “I want more, give me more!”

Bryce then started to suck on the skin of his friend’s neck, so his boyfriend could hear the moans the other was letting out. Ryan had lots of kinks, he never tried to hide it, but right now, he was sure watching those two, who looked so innocent, cross-dressed and making out was his favorite one. He was also certain that he wasn’t going to last long, and when his own moans got louder than the other two, they stopped and looked at Ryan with naughty smiles, as if the oldest of them was a piece of meat. Again, he wasn’t complaining…

“What do you say, Satt? Seems like Ohm needs some loving.”

“I would say, let’s suck him dry.” Mike replied to his friend as they both climbed the bed and laid on their stomachs, before Bryce slapped his boyfriend’s hand away so they could work on that engorged organ themselves. Mike always thought his friend was exaggerating whenever he described his lover’s size, but now that he could see it for himself, he couldn’t help but know the source of such arrogance inside Ryan. He couldn’t blame him though, that was beautiful. Long, thick, with balls that could hold cum in buckets. “You are one lucky motherfucker.”

“I am.” Bryce said and they both pressed their tongues against the hot length in front of them, while Ryan placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and grunting at the fantastic sensations that run through his veins.

“Yes… Yes! I feel like a fucking pimp… Work that dick! Oh, that feels good!” They heard the brunet moan at their actions on his shaft, so they started to be more forceful, wrapping their lips on as much as they could fit inside it, almost making out with themselves through the massive cock between them. It was then that Mike, moved upwards and took the head of it into his mouth and tried to deep-throat him while Bryce worked on the balls and the area between his boyfriend’s buttocks. “Suck that cum out of me, Satt!”

Ryan took hold of his friend’s hair, careful so he wouldn't knock the bunny ears off, and pushed his head further down so he could take all of him. Mike, even though he could barely breathe with such large intrusion in his gullet, he loved the forceful touch. So, only when he gagged around it that Ryan allowed him to ascent and go back to bobbing his head up and down on it. Then, the two friends smiled to one another and changed positions, and as soon as Mike’s tongue encountered his nether regions, Ryan lifted both his legs, to give the other more access to that area.

“Oh yeah… You like that ass, Satt? Lick it up real good while Brycie sucks me off.” Ryan kept on urging the two to work his body and as much as he would like to hold his load for a while longer, he knew he was minutes away from shooting it considering how he was being milked by those two. Mike could swear that he never tasted anything so exotic as this. It made him feel dirty for having his tongue deep into Ryan’s ass, but he loved it nonetheless. “Shit, I’m gonna cum, boys! Get ready for that load!”

Bryce and Mike went back to either side of Ryan’s body while the blond worked his hand up and down fast over the length of his boyfriend’s dick. The older one’s grunts were louder, yet deeper, as if he had an animal stuck in his vocal chords. Mike watched those full testicles draw up towards the muscular body of his friend's lover and after a few seconds, Ryan exploded like a volcano of sperm.

"Holy hell!" The older one said as he watched the hottest scene in all of his life. Bryce pointed his dick towards his open mouth and a rope of cum went straight into it. Then he pointed it towards Mike's mouth so he could get the next shot. And so they kept on alternating on swallowing the jets of spunk until they got weaker and started dribbling down his length and onto the blond one's still moving hand, only to be licked clean by the two, until there was nothing left. "You guys are amazing. But I ain't done yet."

With that, Ryan moved his body and grabbed his boyfriend forcefully until he was on his knees over the mattress and pulled his thong to the side so that spot on his body that only Ryan had access to was exposed. But as he was about to start preparing him for the penetration part, Mike stopped him.

"I'll do it, birthday boy." It was when Mike reached out for the lube on their bedside table and spread the liquid over his fingers. A loud moan came from Bryce as he buried his face in his arms and felt his friend stretch him up. The action got Ryan drooling again. His cock remained rock hard even after such powerful orgasm, but he wasn't going to stop until he passed out from the pleasure. And the more Mike worked on his boyfriend, the more he got eager for more action that involved his concrete-like erection.

"Yeah... Make that hole ready for my cock, Satt." The friend smiled at Ryan, already thrusting three fingers into the already open hole with ease. Then, he squirted more lube into his hands before spreading it all over Ryan's shaft, making him groan at the touch. "Oh fuck..."

"There you go." Mike said and with a final slap on Bryce's ass, he moved to one side of the bed for he really wanted to watch what he imagined so many times during his jerk off sessions. And it didn't disappoint.

Ryan climbed Bryce's body and with one forceful thrust, he buried himself into the tight heat of the younger's ass. It was so strong that the blond one's knees gave out and Bryce was now lying completely flat on the bed, while feeling his boyfriend's body weight on top of him. Not to mention, he felt as full as he could be with the big intrusion that he never seemed to get used to.

"Take it, Brycie. Take it all!" Ryan said through gritted teeth, moving his hips at a slow pace, but every time he descended back into that tight ass, loud skin slapping sounds could be heard from how hard his movements were. Bryce's face was tilted to one side, otherwise it would be buried into the pillow, so now he could freely moan while his man used his body to get off. That always turned the blond on and now it was making Mike feel like he was watching some kind of live porn. "Just like that... Moan like the slut you are. Show Satt how much you like my big cock inside your ass."

The way Ryan completely neglected Bryce's pounding erection that was pressed against the mattress and still inside tight thong he has been wearing since the start was Mike's favorite action. The two were fucking like they were overtaken by sin, not a little bit embarrassed of doing in front of their mutual friend.

Mike knew he would see the two in a different angle, but it wouldn’t jeopardize their relationship. After a few minutes of watching the scene before him, he started fingering himself, wishing that he could feel such power from the one and only Ohmwrecker inside him. As if Ryan could read his mind, he pulled out of Bryce and grabbed Mike from behind, before lying on his back and taking his friend with him so he was lying on top of his muscular body.

"Change of plans... I think I rather share with Satt what makes Brycie here scream like a fucking whore." Ryan said and Mike, while having his back resting on the toned chest underneath him, he felt his legs being pulled up and Ryan guide his throbbing dick into his ass. "Hum... Such a tight ass."

"Oh shit, Ohm... You're so big." Mike pointed out, still impressed at how Ryan kept pushing inch after inch of his shaft inside. As soon his buttocks hit his friend's pelvis, Mike was trying to relax so he would get used to what Bryce had to face whenever they had sex. But before he could do it, Ryan braced his soles on the bed and started thrusting upwards and fast, making Mike scream at the top of his lungs. "Oh, my God! Holy shit, Ohm..."

"Give it to him, baby. Fuck him good so he can feel it for days." Bryce said to his boyfriend, who grunted at his words and moved his hips faster. Mike could only watch his body jolt upwards with each thrust, while he curled his toes inside the stiletto he still had on. "You seem so happy, Ohm."

"Can we... Hmph... Keep him... Brycie-poo?" Ryan asked between groans, wrapping one arm around Mike's neck, choking him lightly. "He's... Fuck! He's got such... Such a nice booty..."

"I'm sorry, Satt's just paying a visit, Ohm." Bryce responded, and being objectified by the couple only made Mike's arousal reach the ceiling. He then felt the blond approach him and they started making out again. Bryce then reached inside Mike's thong and pulled out the twitching erection he found there, lightly stroking it while his boyfriend pounded the life out of him.

"Well, in that case... I am going to make the best out of it." With a roar, Ryan picked up the pace and while looking at two moaning into their wet kiss right beside his head, he decided to go all the way with it. Bryce knew exactly what his boyfriend was planning and he had to admit it turned him on a lot. Mike was still moaning to the way his ass was being split open by his fellow gamer, but his lustful sounds were muffled by Bryce’s mouth against his. Then he felt Ryan’s dick get somehow bigger inside him and he knew what it meant. “Oh, fuck! I’m gonna cum again! Gonna fill you up Satt!”

Spurt after spurt of fresh cum was pumped into Mike’s anal muscles and he could feel the huge dick pulsating with every jet that was shot. While he felt used and dirty, the way Bryce was still prolonging their kiss while Ryan’s lips pressed against his shoulder made him feel special and reach his own orgasm all over himself. The blond then parted from his friend and moved his head downwards, quickly licking away any trace of spunk from Mike’s torso.

“Ohm’s definitely a keeper, ain’t that right, Satt?” Bryce asked the other youtuber who was still trying to catch his breath. Mike thought he was going crazy with what he just experienced, but then he felt Ryan lift him up and off the still erect manhood until his ass was hovering upon the older one’s face. After that he was forced to sit down on top of it and he could feel a tongue press into his full asshole and Ryan was already cleaning his own mess.

“Oh, it’s my turn to enjoy this ride.” Bryce said straddling his boyfriend and going down on the dick that didn’t seem to lose its hardness through the act since Ryan stepped through the front door. The blond particularly loved this position. He loved to just move his body up and down on his lover's cock like a kid in a bouncy castle. And as he did it, he saw Mike loving how Ryan could perform a rimjob. "Fuck yeah Ohm, suck that ass!"

Bryce just kept riding away, knowing his boyfriend didn't like to stay without the control of the situation for long periods. So, he bounced as fast as he could on top of that column of flesh before the other decided to change it to his way. And it didn't take long. Ryan slapped Mike's ass so he could get off his face and once he did, the older one flipped them over so Bryce was on his back and with his long legs wrapped around his waist.

"C'mere Satt, let me take care of that for you." The blond said pulling his friend over so he was straddling his chest. Bryce took hold of Mike's ass and pulled him closer until his dick was into the younger one's mouth so he could suck it.

"Holy fuck, that's hot!" Ryan exclaimed at the scene that was taking place just in front of him. It encouraged him to pound his boyfriend harder and that was what he did. As if Mike didn't have enough, Bryce shoved a finger into his game fellow's hole, trying to get him to unload again. Ryan knew the blond loved swallowing it and that he would get it no matter how. "This is the best fucking day of my life!"

They kept it for a couple more minutes and Ryan started to stroke his boyfriend's erection to it's first orgasm. Bryce was also a fan of holding it until the point where he shot a massive amount of cum. Mike, on the other hand, was already close to his second one and it couldn't feel better.

"Oh, Bryce... Fuck!" With that, Mike shot his load of semen down the blond's throat, who took loud gulps of the substance with pleasure. As soon as Mike's body rolled over and hit the mattress, Ohm sat on the heels of his own feet and pulled Bryce up in his arms, not stopping his thrusting for a second.

"You're gonna make me cum, Ohm. Fuck it out of me, babe." Bryce said with his arms around Ryan's neck as he moves his body up and down on his powerful erection. "Oh, here I come! Hell yeah!"

There was nothing that pleased Ryan more than making Bryce cum without having to stroke him until he did. With just the fat head of his dick stabbing the younger one in the prostate was enough to make Bryce shoot his load all over his man's sweaty, muscular chest.

"Yeah! Now I'm gonna fill your booty. Take my cum, Bryce! Drown in it!" Ryan yelled and with a grunt, he held his dick as far as it could into his boyfriend's ass and shot multiple jets of spunk, until the last drop. As soon as he was dry, he laid Bryce back on the other side of the mattress, scooping the blond one's load off his abs, before bringing it to his mouth and swallowing it as well. Once that was taken care of, he dropped his body between the two and pulled them closer so their heads were laying on top of each of his pecs. "Thanks Brycie-poo. Satt was the best gift you could have ever gotten me."

"Only the best for you, Ohm." With one last kiss from the couple, Ryan rested his head against the pillow and fell asleep in seconds. It made the two giggle at the scene for literally draining the last of Ryan's energy with their act. "He will probably sleep for two days now."

"Is he gonna be fine?"

"Yeah, sometimes he blacks out after sex. I find it pretty hot though." Bryce replied with his usual laugh, giving a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "What about you? You ok?"

"My feet kinda hurt a little for being inside these shoes for so long, but other than that, I'm feeling really good. Probably need a bath after all of this." Mike took his stilettos and bunny ears off while still laying on his friend's chest.

"Why don't you sleep here with us tonight? We'll all take a bath in the morning. Ohm will like it if you stick around."

"Alright then, but just because I'm really tired." Mike smiled at Bryce who gave a smile back at him. "Just one thing that I can't get out of my mind. When you two were talking about the friends you find the hottest, what did you tell Ohm?"

"I said I find Vanoss pretty hot. I kinda wonder if Delirious would allow him to join us..."

**Author's Note:**

> And if you did enjoy it, please consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment. I appreciate them a lot!


End file.
